<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Same Blood by Jamie Ryan Rose (jayryro)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200417">Same Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayryro/pseuds/Jamie%20Ryan%20Rose'>Jamie Ryan Rose (jayryro)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Murder-Suicide, One Shot, Revenge, some sort of human au i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:20:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26200417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayryro/pseuds/Jamie%20Ryan%20Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A character gets revenge on someone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Remus had always been the unloved child. Roman was the golden child, the boy who could do no wrong, the crown prince and heir to the throne. He was adored by everyone, and he simply basked in the glory and riches showered upon him. And Remus, unlucky by three measly minutes, was all but cast in the shadows.</p>
<p>He watched as Roman grew, as he came into his own, relishing in the frivolity and carelessness of the palace life. He didn’t see the world as Remus did. The thing about being hidden in the shadows is that no one notices if you’re gone. And it makes it very easy to see everything behind a cloak of darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Same Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prompt</b>
  <span>: <em>A character gets revenge on someone.</em></span>
</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had always been the unloved child. Roman was the golden child, the boy who could do no wrong, the crown prince and heir to the throne. He was adored by everyone, and he simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>basked</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the glory and riches showered upon him. And Remus, unlucky by three measly minutes, was all but cast in the shadows. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He watched as Roman grew, as he came into his own, relishing in the frivolity and carelessness of the palace life. He didn’t see the world as Remus did. The thing about being hidden in the shadows is that no one notices if you’re gone. And it makes it very easy to see everything behind a cloak of darkness. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He saw the slums of the villages outside the castle walls. He’d seen children beaten, women killed, men stealing and lying to get anything they could. He’d seen that humans are no more than wild animals, no matter how sophisticated they may act. The Sins poisoned their minds and consumed their souls, condemning them all to damnation. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The thoughts plagued him. Like a disease, they’d grown in his brain no matter how hard he’d tried to flush them out through begging for forgiveness to the Father. He’d labored for hours, days, weeks, months… years. No matter how much he tried to scrub away the sinful urges, they always came back. While Roman slept like a baby in fairyland in his cushy bed, Remus would wander the forest in the dark, battling with himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus had given up the ghost years ago now. He’d come to accept it. He was flawed. They all were. They were all equal, yes, but only in the fact that they were all condemned. Even the Bishop would slip a drink, pretending that asking forgiveness would save him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he came to another conclusion. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He hated Roman. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Roman pretended that he was perfect. He could do no wrong. But it was Roman who cast him aside, who had told him that he was lucky he’d be a Duke under his rule. Roman pretended that he was holier-than-thou, that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>good. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Remus could see it. The hypocrisy, the self doubt and the lies that he told himself, that he was a hero. Well, every hero needed a villain, didn’t they?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he’d warned him. “If you wanted me to leave, you could have just said so! But I must warn you... you will regret it,” he’d told his twin, standing out in the brisk night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman had laughed. Turned and shut the door behind him without a second glance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus knew then that it was time. If he was going to hell anyways… why not make a show of it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As expected, Roman didn’t know what to do when people began dropping like flies. When this plague suddenly spread through the kingdom, when the king fell ill and died in his bed. When women wailed in the streets for their children dying or the stench of the corpses rotting in the streets filled the air. When no merchant would dare come near the kingdom and the ranks of his armies diminished to practically nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a wonder how much poison you could buy with the richness of a prince. How easy it was to slip it into the wells and lakes, how fast the crops and livestock died with them. Remus had already known that a hungry man would grow desperate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was beautiful. The death and despair, everywhere you turned, it was macabre. And when Remus finally returned to the castle, it was to find Roman doing his best to scratch pen to paper with a clammy, shaking hand. The dark circles under his eyes were almost as bad as Remus’. It put a smile to the younger brother’s face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you that you would regret it.” Remus’ smugness shone brightly in the dim room. “Too bad you didn’t listen.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman was weak, struggling to even pull himself up to look at his brother in a dignified manner. He looked exhausted. “What do you gain from this?” he asked, past asking why he’d done it, how to fix it. “There will be nothing for you, cause you destroyed it.”</span><br/>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s very funny that you think I care about power or riches. No.” Remus walked towards Roman, each step deliberate and taunting as he circled around him. “That’s what </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> care about. All I ever wanted was to see you torn down to nothing. To make you see that you are not a god among men, you’re barely a man at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think your words will hurt me?” Roman snarled, his eyes following Remus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger twin laughed, “Oh, no, not at all. But you’ve certainly taken your toll with this plague, haven’t you? When the king fell ill and wasted away- oh-” Remus put a hand to his heart. “I wish I could’ve seen the light drain from his eyes. But then, I suppose Daddy always </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you better, right, Roman?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are a cold-blooded villain-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ sudden shrieking laugh interrupted Roman’s words, quieting him. “Well, yes, of course I am! I don't see what the problem is. You wanted to play the heroic prince, and you told me I was nothing but a villain. You made me this way, Roman. I've only been playing the part.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus reveled in the way Roman’s face fell, in the way that realization that it was part in fault of himself for what happened. He ripped the chair back, taking Roman with it, and stood directly in front of him. His eyes glinted as his brother’s hands weakly tried to push him away, unable to stop Remus from pressing his hand to his chest, pinning him against the back of the chair. Roman was powerless, sick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no point, Roman. You’re going to die, whether it be by my hand or the poison’s. In a way, I’m giving you what you always wanted. You could become a martyr.” Remus chuckled to himself as he pulled the dagger from his belt, watching the glint of the blade for a moment before he looked back into Roman’s terror-stricken eyes. “Or perhaps they will simply hate you for not being able to save them. Some hero you turned out to be…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re sick,” Roman cursed out, the despair clear in his voice. Trying to do anything to have a final blow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> sick. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> demented, and I’ve come to terms that I’m going to Hell. But you will be begging for Heaven when you find where you really end up. Call it a favor for you, you’ll get a quick death at least. But really, it’s a favor for Lucifer. I do hope that we’ll be friends when I end up there too. Maybe he can even let me torment you!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman could only stare at him, mouth agape, horrified. The look hardly even changed as the blade flew across his throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus’ smile only grew as he felt the blood run through his fingers. It was so warm, so comforting. Roman choked, his body convulsing as his fingers tried to touch his neck, to do anything to save himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This blood runs through my veins. We have always been two halves of one whole, Roman. You were simply blind to not see it. I was always your equal. It’s a shame it took this for you to see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Remus spoke, he slowly stood straight, bringing his bloody hand to his face. He traced his fingers down his cheek, letting the blood smear over him. The blade rose to his own throat, looking down at his dying brother, who was wheezing for breath as he stared up at him. “Goodbye, brother. May I see you in the eternal damnation of our souls.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The burn of the quick, deep cut set in fast. It was warm, comforting, and as Remus fell to his knees, there was a smile on his face. His shaky hand lifted to his slit throat, coating in his own blood, taking Roman’s cold hand. The light in the older brother’s eyes were faint, but he was still there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We are one,” Remus faintly managed to choke out, leaning forward onto Roman’s lap for support. Their blood mixed together. “In birth… </span>
  <em>
    <span>in death</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman had stilled, his eyes unseeing and already starting to cloud ever so slightly. Remus sat back on his feet, his own breaths growing more shallow. Life was ugly, cruel… Death was beautiful. It numbed his pain, took him gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the chaos that he had created, he had finally found peace. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>